


jemma simmons and the not so good, very bad and eventually very weird day

by Emily_Sophie



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: /minimal plot, Daisy is super cool with it, F/F, Fitzdaisy are married and own a fucking amazing apartment, Jemma thinks Fitz cheated for 3 seconds but you know poly stuff, Multi, NSFW, PWP, and Fitzdaisy talked it through before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Sophie/pseuds/Emily_Sophie
Summary: Jemma has a very awful day and Fitz takes care of her in more than one way.OrLaying in bed naked with the guy I just fucked,talking to his WIFE who was sitting across from us likewe were having a fucking tea party.This is interesting





	jemma simmons and the not so good, very bad and eventually very weird day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florchis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/gifts).



> I hope you like it! <3

It started on that one fateful Thursday. Jemma had just finished her distillation, that cleaned her product mix, when it happened. She had been working on that experiment for a few weeks by now. She was planning to introduce a tracker to one of the company's new medications, so they could track the medicinal effect better and were able to ensure the new compound actually had the intended effect and was not introducing any side effects.

It had been a lot of work to get this far, since she had to synthesize the compound itself first and then had to introduce a protective group, to make sure the tracking part of the medication was not changing its effective groups and therefore destroying it.

At the beginning everything went smooth, but after a few weeks of work, a new intern had been introduced to lab and everything went downhill from there. He was constantly misplacing material or used their chemicals without asking or replacing them. His constant interruptions had slowed her down so much, that she was behind the schedule now.

They had been planning to test the substance in a week and she was still supposed to add the tracking group and to remove the protective one. Jemma had been prepared to work all weekend and had just canceled her family's visit, when said intern had knocked over the round-bottom flask, that contained her distilled product. It had spilled all over the laboratory and she had to spend the rest of her afternoon cleaning it up, since he had left work, because he had suddenly got ‘headaches’. Buhuuu what a poor baby boy.

So here she was reeking of chemicals, tired from standing all day and forced to explain her boss what had happened. Luckily she hadn’t been angry, it wasn’t her fault after all, but she still had been disappointed and had asked her to contact the other scientists, who were supposed to conduct the study.

She had immediately called the head researcher, to inform him about their delay and to give them the chance of prioritizing another project. Only to be yelled at by an angry old man for about an fifteen minutes, calling her immature and utterly useless.

She was pursuing her second doctorate after all, thank you very much. She was just done. Her back was hurting, her feet were too, but that wasn’t the worst yet. Just as she was about to leave, to get some proper sleep and a shower, the two things she was craving most right now, a thunderstorm hit the town and public transport stopped running for good.

After ten minutes of desperately trying to catch a cab, Jemma was now not only tired and pissed off but also completely drenched from the rain. Eventually she decided to sit the storm out and entered the local pub: “The Kings Arms”.

It was a cozy little pub, with a small bar and little tables all around it. Smoking had been prohibited since a few years now and she and her colleagues went there after work sometimes. Especially on fridays when the live bands were playing.

The pub wasn’t very crowded and a wall of heat hit her as she entered. She headed for the bar and sat down shivering. “One hot chocolate, please.” She took off her jacket and put it next to her stool, when Todd came back to her.

“One hot chocolate coming right up for the beautiful science lady.” said Todd. He was the old bartender, who worked there for as long as she remembered.

She smiled at him and nodded: “Thank you Todd.” She placed her hands around the warm cup and relaxed into the atmosphere. But suddenly somebody tipped on her shoulder.

She turned around, looking at a handsome and somewhat familiar man. He was roughly about her age and she knew they had talked somewhere, but she couldn’t remember where.

He asked, “Hey, may I sit down? I thought I might keep you company during this bloody storm.”

Jemma shrugged: “Yeah sure, why not?”

He sat down, took off his glasses, started cleaning them and smiled at her.

“Ahm yeah, I’m sorry but how do we know each other again?” asked Jemma. “I know you, but I’m really bad with names and faces and stuff?”

He finished cleaning his glasses, smiled at her and answered: “No worries. I’m Fitz. I’m working at the lab next to yours? You had your phone on speaker, when that dude yelled at you and I was just passing by when I saw you. I thought I could maybe buy you a drink to make up for the shitty day you must have had, especially now with the public transport issues?”

In response Jemma’s stomach started growling and Fitz laughed out loud shortly, before asking, “Okay, what about burger and fries instead? I heard the chickenburger, that they added last week, is really good and somebody once told me they even got their meat from our local organic farm community.”

“Damn right we do.” muttered Todd. “So two chicken burger menus coming right up, if you want?”

Todd looked at Jemma questioning and Jemma nodded.

“Oh and one stark beer for me please?” asked Fitz.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Talking to Fitz was surprisingly easy. He was a great listener and they were laughing a lot.

He was mimicking the head researcher and Jemma was laughing hysterically. Their food came and god yes, Fitz had been right, the burger was amazing.

“So how did you know that I use public transportation?” asked Jemma, her mouth still full with fries.

“Oh haven’t I mentioned it?” asked Fitz, “Bobbi and I are training together, two or three times a week, it depends really. But she sometimes talks about you. She is your roommate, right?”

Jemma nodded and finished chewing a part of her burger, before she swallowed and said: “Oh yeah she is. And what are you training together? Bobbi’s out almost every night training something. I’m pretty sure I’ve lost count by now to be honest.”

Fitz started smiling, his eyes shining and his posture changed. He started waving enthusiastically with his hands.

“Actually we do two different sports together. We originally met at our archery lessons but she convinced me to take a zumba class with her and a friend as well and I’ve somehow grown to love it. I think it’s our fourth or fifth class we are attending right now. I never thought that dancing would be so exhausting but dear god these classes have proven me wrong more often than I can count. There is this one exact movement, I never seem to get right, I don’t know why.”

He continued talking animatedly and Jemma smiled into her coke. It was nice to talk to somebody who was so positive and excited about what he was doing, regardless if it was work or something else. She had missed that a lot.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They had finished their food and Todd came to take the plates. “Hey Jemma, I’ve just seen the news and it looks like lightning has hit the power station, that is responsible for powering the underground and it’s not very likely that it will be running tonight. They have enough problems to maintain the city's energy supply. Do you want me to call you cab later?”

Jemma smiled at him and shook her head. “No thanks Todd. I think I can call one on my own.”

Fitz leaned closer to hear: “If you want you can also come to me? I life about 5 minutes from here and it would be much easier and cheaper if you just stayed at my place?”

His voice trailed off and Jemma was very clear about what he was implying. She had expected something like this - not that she minded- but. “Thank you, but I reek of chemicals and...”

“Well, I do too, but if you want we can shower…?” suggested Fitz in a very low voice, so only Jemma could hear him.

She swallowed sharply and slowly nodded. They finished their drinks and paid their bills respectively, Jemma insisting that she paid her half of it.

As they were about to leave, her glance catched Todd’s and he mouthed: “Have fun.” He suggestively raised his eyebrows, but Jemma just grinned and waved back.

Todd had proved himself to be the best wingman in town on numerous occasion, always making sure the girls were coming home save. He had a habit of getting in between of fistfights and everyone knew better, than starting shit in his pub.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When they reached Fitz’s flat, their clothes were soaked again. Water was dripping down Jemma’s face and Fitz had given up on his glasses long ago. He let them into his flat and helped her take off her wet coat.

“If you want I can put your clothes into the washing machine. I still have some clothes that need to be washed as well and then they don’t smell awful tomorrow and we even have a dryer.” suggested Fitz.

“Yeah, that would actually be pretty nice.” said Jemma and took her shoes off.

"Hold on, give them to me, we can put them next to the heater. “Wouldn’t want you to walk around all day squeaking, whenever you move, would we?”

He took his shoes off as well, turned around and gestured to a door at the end of the poorly lit floor. “The bathroom is over there. I you want you can just leave your clothes here and head into the shower, I’ll take care of them.”

“Thank you.” said Jemma, her voice a bit rough from all the talking earlier. She stripped her clothes off, her jeans clinging to her legs. When she was finally done she headed towards the bathroom.

In the background she heard the distinct clutter of shutters and the wind was now howling even louder than before.

This is nice, she thought to herself. The flat was comfortably warm, even without clothes and the bathroom was huge. In the corner there was a huge bathtub, that seemed to fit at least two people and the glass shower in front of her even had a little bench embedded in the side.

A part of her was wondering how Fitz was able to afford an apartment like this, but mostly she was happy that she was finally able to get into the shower.

She turned the water on, waited a few moments and stepped into the warm stream. She turned her face towards the shower head and started moving her shoulders carefully. Her muscles were stretching. It wasn’t too bad but as soon as she started to move her neck, something in her back twisted and she cursed.

 

 

Suddenly cold air hit her and two strong hands started massaging her back.

“Better?” asked Fitz.

“Yes, much better.”

He stepped closer towards her and closed the shower door behind him. Jemma could feel the breath on her skin, as he continued to massage her back. She felt the tension ease of her body and sometimes Fitz hands would slip on her wet skin and snorts and laughter were interrupting their content silence.

The water was still running and just as Jemma was about to turn up the heat, Fitz hit a particular sensitive part at the crook of her neck and she involuntarily moaned.

“Does it hurt?” asked Fitz, as he continued to massage the spot more gently.

She shook her head. “No, no, it’s just tense.”

Slowly her muscles started to relax and Fitz started to kiss her shoulder. His hands traveled down to her lower back, still massaging it.

Jemma started to hum under her breath and reached back to touch him, as Fitz asked: “Are you okay with that?”

She nodded but Fitz’s hands rested at the crook of her ass, still kneading her lower back.

“Tell me what you want, Jemma.”

Jemma took a sharp breath, when he hit an especially sore spot close to her spine. Suddenly he came closer, his entire body pressing against her and his hands circling patterns into her stomach. He kissed her shoulders up to her neck and whispered directly into her ear: “Talk to me.”

He moved his hands a bit lower. “Do you want this?” he started touching her thighs gently “Or do you prefer this?”

His voice was vibrating against her back as he started touching her breasts.

“Okay, how about I tell you, what I want to do with you instead.” said Fitz, letting his hands wander again.

“I want to touch you.” he circled his hands on her inner thighs and she pressed herself against him.

“And I want to kiss you.” He started pressing butterfly kisses on her neck.

“Everywhere.” his hands circled again, as he sucked a bruise into the crook of her neck.  
“And then” his hands on her breasts again. “Then I want to make you come so hard that you forget your own name.” He circled her nipples now.  
“What do you think?”

 

 

Jemma smiled. She hadn’t expected him to be so gentle and considerate and she loved it.

“I think that sounds like a really good plan.” she turned around and started kissing him. He responded eagerly, his hands massaging her ass now.

“Do you want to know what I want now?” asked Jemma in between of wet open mouthed kisses.

“I.” she kissed him again, biting his bottom lip.

“want you fingers.” she kissed him again.

“To do something more useful than that.” Fitz hummed in response and smiled into her kiss.

“Is that really what you want?” he asked lightly and snd started pressing kisses into her neck again.

“Or wouldn’t you prefer something else?” He moved on to kiss her breasts.

“How about both?” asked Jemma. He looked at her, smiling through kisses with mischief in his eyes and started playing with her clit.

She breathed in sharply. “Yes, both. Both is good.”

Fitz’s kisses moved down to her stomach and he was sucking another bruise close to her hipbone. He was sitting on the shower floor now, his legs curled around Jemma’s leg.  
It was a rather uncomfortable position for both of them, even though the shower was relatively big, but Jemma didn’t mind.

 

 

She was more preoccupied with his hands. How he was able to twist his fingers in just the right way and move them to the right spots at the right time. How his mouth distracted her, just for a while, before his fingers hit the right points again, making her muscles clench and her moan.

He was clearly experienced, going slow and gentle at the beginning, but he was somehow able to tell exactly what she needed and how fast he had to go.

Soon Jemma’s knees started to get weak and Fitz gently directed her onto the bench in the shower. He pushed her legs open and Jemma shivered.

He started kissing her inner thigh gently, while massaging her breast and Jemma lost herself in the bliss of sensations. The cold and slippy bench beneath her, the air filled with steam and Fitz’s mouth and hands on her.

He took his time, kissing slowly and gently again but Jemma was growing impatient. She shifted her position, pulled Fitz into her lap and started kissing him hard.

She let her hands roam over his body, stroked his cock, only to drop it again to knead his ass.

Eventually she pulled away. “Why don’t you” she kissed him again. “just hurry up?”

“Oh so that’s how it is?” asked Fitz against her lips. Instead of answering Jemma kissed him again, hard and breathless.

His hands trailed down her body again and soon Jemma was moaning against his lips again. He was moving faster than before, not spending much time on foreplay. He circled his fingers against her clitoris and Jemma had problems focusing on his lips.

Her hips started rocking against his hands involuntarily and she was gasping against his shoulders.

When Fitz suddenly started moving, she almost fell over. But it caused his fingers to move even more unexpectedly and she moaned, impatient, wanting even more.

Fitz let his fingers wander downwards and his mouth replaced his earlier movements, while he pushed a first finger into her.

His movements were fast and steady now and Jemma lost track of time.

He had three fingers moving in her and she could feel the orgasm building, but as he scissored them and his lips flicked at her clitoris hard, it crashed and she felt it everywhere.

It was like she was almost floating. Her toes were curling and her nerve endings felt like they were set on fire. She was only focusing on the feeling and her mind was completely blank.

Fitz was working her through it until the overstimulation became too much. But even then he was stroking her legs and kissing her absentmindedly.

She could hear him jerking off in the background but she was to overwhelmed to even move.

 

 

Jemma watched him moving faster and faster, his hand gripping her thigh now and him moaning. Soon after she heard him gasp as he came all over the shower floor.

It was silent aside from their heavy breathing and they stayed in the shower for what felt like an eternity.

Eventually Fitz stood up with shaky legs, took the shower head and cleaned first the shower and then himself and Jemma.

When they stepped out of the shower the air felt cold but Fitz wrapped her into a big towel.

He dried her up gently, still kissing and massaging her and started combing and blow drying her hair as well.

When he was done Jemma was yawning. She quickly dried his curly hair with a towel and kissed him softly.

When they broke apart, Fitz looked at her smiled and took her by the hand.

“What do you think about moving into the bedroom?” he asked. “We could take a nap and maybe continue with a second round later on? Oh and I’m pretty sure I have some body cream lying around as well.”

Jemma nodded and pulled her into the -surprisingly very warm- bedroom and onto the comfortable bed.

She had just laid down and Fitz was bending down to turn on the heated blanket, as the door opened and a beautiful brown haired woman came in, holding Jemma’s - now dry- clothes.

She turned towards Fitz and said: “Hey honey, here are the clothes you put into the washing machine. Where should I put them?”

Jemma looked in between the woman, Fitz and back, dreading terrible. Confused she asked: “I’m sorry, I’m afraid we haven’t met yet. Who are you?”

But Fitz answered instead: “Jemma this is my wife Daisy.” confirming Jemma’s fears.

“Oh my god.” she stuttered. “I am so sorry. I did not know. I…”

“I should go.”

But somehow Fitz’s wife, Daisy, wasn’t angry.

 

 

Instead she smiled, sat down onto the bed and said: “Oh no, please Jemma, stay. Have you had the pleasure of experiencing our tub yet? Oh and I still have some of this incredible body cream left. You really have to try it out! How about I try to find it and Fitz makes us some tea?”

Fitz nodded enthusiastically and Jemma sighed, somewhat relieved, but still mostly confused.

“Ahh I think I’d rather take a coffee or alcohol. Or wait no both. Coffee alone isn’t enough for this.”

Daisy beamed at her and answered: “Yeah why not, that sounds like a great idea! Fitz, darling, would you mind? Oh and Jemma, I think that’s your phone, right?”

She pulled out a phone from her clothes. “I found it in the washing room. In case you want to tell Bobby, that you’re not coming home tonight.”

“Thank you.” Jemma nodded and took the phone, unlocking it, while Daisy and Fitz left the room.

She was still pretty confused by what just had happened but she decided that there was no point in overthinking it.

 

 

Instead she decided to send the text to Bobby:

“Hey Bobby, I don’t think I’ll be coming home tonight.  
I was just laying in bed naked with the guy I just fucked,  
talking to his WIFE who was sitting across from us like  
we were having a fucking tea party.  
This is interesting.”


End file.
